All or Nothing
by Sarah1007
Summary: Un petit OS sur Jarley, tout niais, tout mignon, mon premier écrit sur ce site. Quand le gars populaire invite la loseuse a un rendez-vous romantique.


Petit OS, mon premier sur ce site, sur un couple que j'adore, à savoir Jarley. Enjoy and review !

* * *

 **All, or nothing**

 **All, or nothing...**

Marley termina sa chanson avec les larmes aux yeux. C'était une chanson qu'elle avait écrite plusieurs années auparavant déjà, mais qui n'avait jamais cessé de l'émouvoir lorsqu'elle la chantait. Elle adorait cette chanson, et la considérait comme sa plus grande réussite. Alors qu'elle séchait les larmes qui menaçaient de couler, des applaudissements retentirent. Elle jeta un regard autour d'elle, mais n'aperçut personne ; l'auditorium était désert.

 _" Plus haut ! "_

Elle obéit et regarda en l'air. Au dessus des tribunes, appuyé sur la rambarde d'un balcon, sa veste en cuir négligemment jetée sur ses épaules, Jake la regardait en souriant.

 _" Tu m'espionnes depuis longtemps ?_

 _\- Je ne t'espionne pas. Je n'oserai jamais faire ça, ce serait totalement déplacé._

 _\- Alors que fais-tu ?_

 _\- Je t'espionne. "_

Le métisse la regardait avec un grand sourire.

 _" Je passais juste, parce que j'aime t'entendre chanter. Je dois aller à l'entraînement, j'imagine qu'on se voit demain, salut ! "_

Jake s'éloigna sans laisser le temps à Marley de prononcer le moindre mot. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un l'entendait chanter une chanson qu'elle avait écrite elle-même, et d'un côté, elle était contente que ce soit Jake. Elle était flattée qu'il l'ait écoutée chanter, au lieu de traîner avec Kitty. La simple évocation de la blonde fit perdre son sourire à Marley. Kitty était une pure garce. Une cheerleader, fille populaire, qui affectionnait particulièrement de marcher sur les loser comme Marley pour garder sa place de " reine du lycée " . C'est donc tout naturellement que Kitty et Jake avaient commencé à se fréquenter, deux populaires, deux abrutis qui s'étaient plutôt bien trouvés. Mais Jake avait commencé à s'adoucir avec Marley, et par conséquent, Kitty était de plus en plus méchante. Marley soupira en rangeant ses partitions. Au moment de sortir de l'auditorium, elle entendit quelqu'un l'appeler. Elle revint sur ses pas, et aperçut Jake, de retour sur le balcon.

 _" J'ai pas envie de te voir demain. "_

La phrase fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard à Marley. Kitty avait dû surprendre Jake près de l'auditorium et lui poser un ultimatum. Ou alors, il avait décidé tout seul que fréquenter une loseuse comme Marley n'était pas une bonne idée et ruinerait sa réputation.

 _" J'ai une autre proposition, reprit Jake. Je passe te chercher à dix-neuf heure ce soir. Ça te convient ?_

 _\- Euhm...Je... Oui !_

 _\- Cool. Je finis l'entraînement à dix-huit heure trente. Je serai peut-être un peu en retard, désolé d'avance. A ce soir Marl' ! "_

Et une fois de plus, il s'enfuit en courant, sûrement déjà en retard pour son entraînement. Marley avait sentit les frissons l'envahir lorsque Jake l'avait appelée " Marl' ". Maintenant, elle commençait à être sous pression pour ce soir. Et si elle l'ennuyait ? Et si Jake la laissait en plan pour rejoindre Kitty ? Et si ce n'était qu'un jeu pour l'humilier ? Elle sortit de l'auditorium et se dirigea vers le parking. Une silhouette était adossé à sa voiture. Elle crut un instant que c'était encore Jake, venu lui dire qu'il annulait, que c'était une mauvaise idée. Mais le garçon qui l'attendait, car c'en était un, avait des cheveux plus longs, et une peau plus pâle.

 _" Ryder !_

 _\- Ah, enfin, je t'attends depuis au moins une vingtaine de secondes. "_

Ryder sourit et Marley lui rendit son sourire.

 _" Tu ne devrais pas être à l'entraînement ?_

 _\- Depuis quand tu connais les horaires de mes entraînements ?_

 _\- Oh, non, j'ai juste croisé Jake, qui était en retard, alors..._

 _\- Ah. Oui, j'y vais. Je voulais te demander un truc avant. "_

La jalousie était totalement perceptible dans le ton qu'avait employé Ryder, et Marley se sentait un peu coupable pour ça, même si elle savait qu'elle n'était pour rien dans les sentiments de Ryder.

 _" C'est pour le glee club. Tu sais, les duos. J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait essayé de chanter tous les deux, je veux dire, si tu veux, bien sûr._

 _\- Oui ! Oui, évidemment, on se voit quand, pour répéter ?_

 _\- Ce soir ?_

 _\- J'ai déjà des projets..._

 _\- Avec Jake ? "_

Marley ne voulait pas attiser sa jalousie, mais elle ne voulait pas non plus lui mentir.

 _" Oui... Mercredi soir, tu es disponible ?_

 _\- Oui, ça me va. A mercredi. "_

Ryder s'éloigna en trottinant, mais Marley avait déjà eu le temps de voir son air déçu. Elle savait pertinemment que Ryder avait des sentiments pour elle, comme il savait qu'elle en ressentait pour Jake.

 **OoOoOoO**

Il était exactement dix-neuf heure lorsque Marley entendit frapper à la porte. Elle se dépêcha de descendre les escaliers menant au salon. Ses cheveux bruns, légèrement bouclés au fer, lui retombaient en cascade dans le dos, ses yeux bleus étaient mis en valeur par un fin trait d'Eyeliner doré, et ses vêtements, pourtant simples et décontractés, la mettaient clairement en valeur. Jake l'attendait derrière la porte, souriant, comme d'ordinaire. Il portait toujours un jean légèrement resserré aux chevilles, et son habituelle veste en cuir, mais Jake était de ces garçons, ceux qui n'ont pas besoin de faire d'efforts, qui sont beaux peu importe leur tenue, peu importe le moment de la journée, la température ou la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvent.

 _" Tu es magnifique Marley. "_ La concernée se sentit rougir au compliment. Jake enroula ses doigts à ceux de Marley en lui souriant, et la brune se sentit rougir encore plus. L'air se raréfiait, son pouls s'accélérait, et ses joues chauffaient intensément, rien qu'au contact de la paume de Jake sur la sienne. Elle fut soulagé de voir qu'il était venu la chercher en voiture, et pas en moto. Il lui ouvrit la portière côté passager en parfait gentleman, et se glissa côté conducteur.

 _" On va où ? "_ demanda Marley, anxieuse.

 _" Tu ne sauras pas avant d'y être !_

 _\- S'il te plaît ? "_ chouina Marley, faisant rire Jake.

 _" Non, c'est une surprise._

 _\- Mais dis-moi !_

 _\- Je ne peux pas, sinon ce ne sera pas une surprise. "_

Marley croisa les bras et se renfonça dans son siège, boudeuse. Jake, sans se départir de son sourire, démarra la voiture, et posa sa main sur la cuisse de la brune, qui rougit pour la troisième fois en cinq minutes, sentant à nouveau des frissons la traverser. Le soleil commençait à se coucher, et Jake et Marley discutaient de tout et de rien.

OoOoOoO

C'est après presque une heure de route, et dans l'obscurité presque totale que Jake arrêta la voiture. Marley eut beau chercher, elle ne vit rien d'autre que des arbres autour d'elle. Mais Jake souriait toujours les yeux brillants, quand il lui dit :

 _" Ne t'en fais pas Marl'. Tu ne seras pas déçue. "_

Elle acquiesça, lui faisant confiance aveuglément. Il sortit le premier de la voiture et lui ouvrit la portière. Il reprit sa main, comme si il n'arrivait pas à rester un instant sans la toucher, et la guida jusqu'à un arbre sur lequel était attachée une corde à nœuds.

 _" Ne me dis pas qu'on va ..._

 _\- Si ! On va grimper, et tu n'as pas le droit de refuser parce que si tu refuses, tu regretteras d'avoir manqué ça._

 _\- Puisque j'ai le choix..._

 _\- Exactement ! Cet arbre... "_ Il tapota le tronc du grand arbre avant de continuer :

 _" Il mesure près de cinquante mètres. C'est pas énorme. Mais il offre une vue incroyable. "_

Marley sourit pour tenter de dissimuler son appréhension. Il lui fit une courbette pour l'inviter à grimper la première.

 _" Ne regarde pas en bas ! Aller, tu ne seras pas déçue. "_ répéta-t-il joyeusement.

Lorsqu'en fin elle atteignit la fin de la corde, elle constata la présence d'une cabane en haut de l'arbre. Elle se saisit d'une branche à l'allure solide pour se hisser dedans. Jake n'eut besoin que de quelques secondes pour grimper à son tour. Une fenêtre, sur l'un des murs de la cabane, était grande d'environ un mètre carré, permettant aux deux adolescents de se tenir côte à côte, toujours main dans la main, devant le paysage qui s'étalait en contre bas.

 _" Waw... On voit tout Lima, d'ici ? "_ fit Marley en se tournant vers Jake.

 _" Oui. J'aime bien venir ici. Je me sens bien dans les hauteurs comme ça. Et puis... Je vois ta maison d'ici. Je ne t'espionne pas, mais... J'aime bien me dire que tu es là-bas, dans ta chambre, que tu écoutes ta musique préférée ou que tu ris avec tes amies. J'aime bien t'imaginer faire la cuisine avec ta mère et rire parce que tu as fait cramer un plat. Je te visualise aussi entrain de faire tes leçons, en te mordant la lèvre parce que tu bloques sur un exercice de maths... "_

Jake avait dit tout ça en gardant les yeux fixés sur la ville. Il lâcha la main de Marley, et se tourna vers elle. Il lui caressa la joue avant de se pencher vers elleet de poser ses lèvre sur les siennes. Dans le ventre de Marley, les papillons qui voletaient en tout sens depuis la déclaration de Jake éclatèrent les uns après les autres. Ils furent interrompus par la sonnerie d'un téléphone. Jake s'écarta doucement, et Marley mit un temps avant de prendre son téléphone et de répondre à son interlocuteur.

 _" Oui, allô... Ah , Ryder ! "_

Jake fronça les sourcils et pinça ses lèvres.

 _" Oui... Non, je suis occupée là... "_

Le métisse prit le portable des mains de Marley, en gardant tout de même une certaine douceur pour ne pas la brusquer, et porta le combiné à son oreille.

 _" Écoute, Ryder, en ce moment, Marley est avec son copain. Donc tu la rappelleras plus tard, ok ? Quoique, non, tu la rappelleras pas. Tu vas gentiment raccrocher ce téléphone et ne plus appeler. Bonne soirée. "_

Jake raccrocha et rendit le téléphone à Marley avec un regard d'excuse.

 _" C'était assez déplacé ça._

 _\- Désolé._

 _\- Je ne veux pas que tu sois en guerre avec mon ami._

 _\- Je ne veux pas que ton ami tourne autour de ma copine. "_

Marley ouvrit de grand yeux. " ma copine. " ? Elle était donc sa copine ? En un instant, le soupçon de colère qu'elle avait pu ressentir se dissipa, et elle fit disparaître l'énervement de Jake en l'embrassant.


End file.
